My Last Breath For You
by EmmettsGurl666
Summary: My first song fic... so please be nice... not telling who the parings are but it's really good. He's finally dead... now everyone can rest easily and well... in peace...


My last breath for you… I love you…

By: Sesshyrox

Song Fic,

My last breath by: Evanescence.

Me and my comrades were terribly injured, be we stayed till the end. I remember shooting my last arrow then falling from exhaustion, but before I could reach the ground, someone screamed out my name and said to watch out but before I could even think about moving something pierced through my chest and liquid other then blood filled me. I then remember falling and screaming in pain as I did. He's dead… he's finally dead… as I now lay here in your arms, in a pool of my own blood, you start to weep.

Hold on to me love,

You know I can't stay long,

I just wanted to say I love you and I'm not afraid,

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

I gaze up at your face for I know I will never be able to again. As I look into thought's Violet eyes I love so dearly, I too, slowly start to weep. "M-My love…" I try to speak but can't for there is too much blood. "Don't worry my angel… you'll be ok…" I could see and feel his tears as they kept landing on my face.

Holding my last breath,

Safe inside my self,

Are all my thoughts of you,

Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight,

"D-Don't cry for me love… please…" I stutter out in pain. "Don't leave me baby… please…" he said still crying. "Other then Sakira you are all I have left…" He said now crying harder.

I'll miss the winter,

A world of fragile things,

Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)

I know you hear me,

I can taste it in your tears,

Flashback

"Hey um… can I talk to you?" He asked me with a tint of pink to his cheeks and pulled me into his lap. "Shoot!" I said with a curious smile. "I um I…" he stuttered out. Then before I could ask what was wrong I felt his warm lips upon mine for the first time. This was my first kiss, and I loved it. 'Is this real? Or am I just dreaming?' I thought to my self as we passionately kissed.

We then broke apart. "I love you my angel…" he said. "And I you my Darling" I said back with a smile

End flashback

That was two years ago. Young Sakira was only born last year. I looked up at him with a pain stricken face.

Holding my last breath,

Safe inside my self,

Are all my thoughts of you,

Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight,

Closing your eyes to disappear,

You prey your dreams will leave you here,

But still you wake and know the truth,

No ones there,

Say goodnight,

Don't be afraid,

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black,

I slowly raise my hand and place it on his tear stained cheek. I feel him grasp my hand and lean into it. "I love you angel… I don't want to lose you" "Don't worry my love… y-you still have Sakira to watch over" I stuttered out in a whisper. "I will always be with you, in your heart… and mind." I took a sharp breath painfully as I paused. "You must promise me that you will find another to love…promise me that one thing." I said my vision becoming blurry and as I spit up more blood. He nodded. "I promise."

Holding my last breath,

Safe inside my self,

Are all my thoughts of you,

Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight,

I look at him one last time. He leaned down and grasped my lips with his for one last kiss. "I-I love you… M-Miroku…" Then my vision cut out and everything went black. Miroku just sobbed harder. "No…No…No..." he kept whispering. "Come back to me baby… Come on angel your strong… come back to me and Sakira…" Miroku said rocking my blood covered, and battered body. The next day they buried me under the Sacred tree. My names Kagome… and I am nothing but a whisper upon the wind and a memory in the minds of my loved ones… for I died saving them…and the world…

The End

I know, I know… it's short… but oh well… e-mail me if you want me to post the other copy of this fic… like with a diff character… anywho…. You all know my e-mail ;). If not here it is deathmistress747yahoo.ca.


End file.
